He's Loved Her Since Scorpio
by thisisfromawhileago
Summary: Short little snippets of conversation drabbles based on Tumblr prompts.
1. Have You Lost Your Damn Mind?

_"Have you lost your damn mind?!"_

* * *

...

She should have seen this coming. They've been hanging out after work a lot lately, getting closer, getting to know each other outside of SRU. She just didn't think it would be while on the job and in front of the Sarge.

"Have you lost your damn mind?" Jules scolded, as soon as Greg was out of ear shot.

"What?" Sam said confused.

"Sam, you can't check me out while the Sarge is sitting right beside you. I already told you, I worked too damn hard for my spot on the team." Jules glared at him.

Sam smirked at her, "Someone's a bit full of themselves. Who said I was checking you out anyways? I was just stating a fact. Like I said, never seen you in a suit before." He turned around and headed to were Greg was, leaving Jules behind with a shocked expression on her face.

...

* * *

 _Yes, they will all be this short._

 _Based on missblueeyes63's review: I'd love to see what you would do with Eagle Two where Sam is checking out Jules and gets caught by Greg._

 _Reviews are encouraged! [Even if its just a "Hey, I've read it!"]_


	2. Tell Me A Secret

_"Tell me a secret."_

* * *

...

Julianna Callaghan laid in the middle of her boyfriend's bed, while said boyfriend, Samuel Braddock, was spooned up behind her.

"Tell me a secret." she demanded, turing around in his arms.

"What?" Sam asked, pulling her closer to him.

"Tell me a secret, something you've never told anyone before." Jules replied, looking up to his face.

"I'm pretty sure you know everything about me by now." Sam kissed her.

Jules untangled herself from his arms, "Sam, your like a vault when it comes to personal information."

Pulling her back down to him, "I don't know if you noticed, but when it comes to you, I'm pretty much an open book. You bring that out in me." Sam smiled.

"I still want a secret out of you." Sam saw the look of determination on her face, he knew she wouldn't let this go until she got one out of him.

"Ok, fine. I lied. It was never just a burrito. I've wanted you since the moment you aimed your gun at me." Sam confessed.

Jules 'softly' punched his shoulder and laughed, "Thats not a secret. We both knew that from the beginning."

"Ok, ok. When we were younger, Natalie used to make me play tea party with her, and.."

"And she made you wear a frilly hat and scarf. Sam I know this, Natalie even showed me the pictures." Jules laughed cutting him off.

"Wait, what? When? Why didn't you tell me this?" Sam said shocked.

"She promised me more baby Sam pictures if I kept my mouth shut." replied Jules.

"Seriously? I need to make sure you two are never left alone ever again." He mumbled, as he pulled Jules underneath him.

"So its your turn now. Tell me a secret." Sam said as he kissed along her neck.

Jules moaned, "What no, I already knew your secret, so you have to tell me another one."

Sam continued to place soft kisses along her neck, "How about we hold off on the secret telling for now, and focus on something a bit more fun?"

"Mmmm great idea." Jules gabbed his head and pulled him into a kiss.

* * *

 _Reviews are greatly appreciated!_

 _[Even if its just: "Hey, I've read this!"]_


	3. Marry Me!

_"_ _Marry me?"_

* * *

 _..._

"Anyway, I'm sorry, but that just happens to be how I feel about it. What do you think?" Jules looked up at Sam waiting for his answer.

"Hmm, what?" Sam looked confused.

"Sam, what's going on? You've been zoning out all day. You barely touched your dinner." Jules stated with concern.

"Sorry, I just, it's nothing." Sam said looking back down at his plate of food.

"Is it the baby? Look I know I said we could tell the team, but I just want to make sure nothing's going to happen before we're in the safe zone." Jules touched her stomach softly.

"No, Jules I understand. It nice to have this wonderful secret to ourselves for awhile." Sam placed his right hand on top of hers.

"Then what is it? You know you can tell me anything. Sam I'm here for you no matter what." Jules grabbed hold of his other hand.

"Marry me." Sam said looking straight into her eyes.

"What?" Jules was shocked.

"Marry me. I've tried to think of the perfect way to propose and was going to make burritos and book the Royal York for the night. I even have the ring already." Sam rambled.

"You bought a ring?" Jules asked with tears in her eyes.

"Wait right here." Sam stood up and ran up the stairs.

A few minutes later he returned.

"Julliana Callaghan, I can not wait to start a family with you. You are my one and done, from the moment I saw you. Will you marry me?" Sam asked as he kneeled on one leg and opened the ring box.

* * *

 _Reviews help with updates!_

 _Hehehehe...we all know she says yes, maybe I'll write a part 2 to finish it off, maybe this is just how it ends..._

 _Reference to a different show...who picked up on it?_

 _[Still bitter over the fact we never got a proposal scene!]_


	4. I Almost Lost You

_"I almost lost you."_

* * *

"Jules I thought we already talked about this?" Sam said as he pulled her closer to him as they laid in bed.

"I know, but I just...I almost lost you...we could have lost you and for some reason I can't get that thought out of my head." She explained as she moved even closer into Sam's embrace.

"I know you were just doing your job and you're going to continue to do your job, and so will I. But, Sam please. Please promise me no unnecessary risks. I can't...I won't...we won't lose you." Jules continued as tears started to slowly form.

Sam's heart broke.

"Jules..." He started, gently stroking her back.

"Sam please, I just can't do this without you." Jules pleaded, burying her face into his chest.

Sam lifted her head up to face him and gently wipped away the tears that appeared, "Hey, hey you have nothing to worry about. No unnecessary risks. We are going to raise this child together."

Sam kissed each cheek, and placed both hands on her stomach, "Jules I love you, and I already love this baby."

"I love you too." Jules smiled, placed her hands over his, and gave him a gentle kiss.

* * *

 _Reviews are encouraged and greatly appreciated._

 _Gah this one is short..._

 _[Also I almost bought the complete series on Amazon the other day, and greatly regret not doing so...but MONEY!]_


End file.
